QUÈ MÉS VOLDRIES, MALFOY!
by Livia57adC
Summary: Draco té vocació de professor de vol i està desitjant ensenyar a Potter a volar. A volar de debò.


**Disclaimer: **Els personatges són de la Rowling.

* * *

**QUÈ MÉS VOLDRIES, MALFOY!**

Draco sempre ha odiat la classe de "Cura de Criatures Màgiques". Gairebé tant com a aquest taujà de mig gegant que l'imparteix. O potser per culpa d'aquest inepte, precisament. Des de l'incident de l'any passat amb la maleïda bestiota, no la suporta. Un Malfoy no s'inclina davant de ningú; menys davant d'un absurd híbrid de pollastre i mula, pudent i lleig.

Aquest primaveral matí de finals d'abril no és diferent al de les 49 classes anteriors. Comparteixen matèria amb Gryffindor i, com sempre, són els d'aquesta Casa els únics que paren una mica d'atenció al barbut idiota. Especialment Potter i companyia. La Pansy, en Blaise i els altres Slytherin s'estan partint el pit just en aquest moment, per una de les habituals bajanades del Professor. Però Draco va a la seva. Segueix mirant fixament cap a on es troben Potter i el seus, a primera fila, com a bons alumnes i amics. Però només l'observa a ell. L'únic Gryffindor que li interessa.

Recorda a Potter fent aquella gran reverència a l'hipogrif dels nassos, el mateix que a ell el va ferir. Draco pensa que no li importaria gens, però gens, que Potter s'inclinés davant d'ell d'aquesta manera. Que li fes una reverència just com aquella, amb la mateixa expressió de vergonya i esglai que el noi tenia a la cara en aquella ocasió. Però aquesta vegada sense túnica. En cos de camisa. Perquè quan la faci, vol assaborir el plaure de veure el culet rodó i ben ferm que fa temps que ha endevinat marcant-se sota els pantalons del Gryffindor. Imagina com Potter el mirarà als ulls, sense apartar-ne l'esguard, i ell es deixarà fetillar per la cristal·lina brillantor maragda de les seves pupil·les verdes. Draco li retornarà la salutació, acceptant les bones intencions de qui el reverencia. Que no pas les seves. Després, l'ajudarà a muntar. Però no sobre aquella bestiota immunda, sinó sobre ell mateix. Encaixant-lo en la seva falda com a peça única d'un trencaclosques perfecte, sentint com les mans de cercador d'en Potter s'aferren amb fermesa en les seves espatlles, per evitar caure per culpa d'una sotragada. En Draco afermarà les seves en els sospirats malucs perquè això no succeeixi, mantenint Potter subjecte i segur. Enganxat a ell. Aleshores, els dos s'elevaran perquè pugui ensenyar-lo a volar. A volar de debò. El guiarà en un enlairament lent i suau, amb les seves mans, amb la seva boca, ensinistrant-lo en el desig que lligarà el seu cos al propi i el mantindrà surant entre voluptuosos núvols blancs que li emboiraran la ment, apartant-li el pensament de qualsevol altra cosa que no sigui Draco. Marcarà el seu rumb i el conduirà plàcidament, evitant turbulències, incrementat a poc a poc la velocitat del vol, avivant la seva set d'emoció, estimulant la seva audàcia. Fins que el faci tocar el cel amb la punta dels dits. Amb la mà sencera. Fins que l'únic color del firmament per a Potter sigui el gris i cada ràfega de vent li murmuri a cau d'orella les paraules que ha guardat per a ell. Fins que cada gota de pluja que vessi aquesta volta celeste inundi els seus llavis de sabor de pell famolenca de la seva pell, humida d'avarícia per ser el primer, l'últim, l'únic. Fantasieja que el sentirà cridar més alt i més fort que quan Potter va volar sobre aquell animalot per damunt del Llac Negre i el ressò de la seva veu, feliç i excitada, va reverberar fins al clar on es trobaven la resta d'alumnes. Draco l'imagina amb els ulls tancats, premuts, mentre rere les seves parpelles esclaten tots els colors de l'arc de Sant Martí, el seu cos deixa caure per fi l'últim llast i ascendeixen junts fins al setè cel, al que només aconsegueixen arribar els que han après a volar com ells.

Potter descendirà vessat i fluix, tal vegada confús, bressolat encara en la brisa del seu alè. I quan els seus sentits prenguin terra en la realitat que l'envolta, Draco sap que es trobarà amb la seva mirada. Una vegada més. Però no vol imaginar-la. Perquè quan arriba a aquest punt, Draco té por. No sap què esperar. El seu somni es dilueix i l'idíl·lic moment es trenca en trossets petits i fràgils. Tan trencadís com el cor que protegeix darrere de la seva màscara d'experimentat aeronauta.

La classe ha acabat i Draco ni tan sols se n'ha adonat. Els estudiants estan recollint llibres i motxilles precipitadament, amb ganes d'arribar al castell i gaudir d'un merescut dinar. No obstant això, Draco no es mou. Espera. Veu apropar-se Potter amb la motxilla a l'espatlla, sol i ressagat, fingint ignorar-lo, però atent a qualsevol provocació. Draco esbossa un somriure maliciós i quan Potter passa pel seu costat, estira la corretja de la motxilla per fer-la caure. Com era previsible el rostre de Potter s'encén, els seus llavis es torcen i s'enfronta a Draco amb una mirada furiosa que desprèn espurnes verdes. Els seus rostres estan tan a prop que Draco podria besar-lo. Només li parla als seus llavis quan murmura:

—Qualsevol dia t'ensenyaré a volar, Potter. A volar de debò.

Sent la mirada del Gryffindor viatjant pel seu rostre, cremant-li les galtes, el nas, la boca… Quan Draco aixeca per fi la seva, Potter està somrient.

—Què més voldries, Malfoy! —es mofa.

El Gryffindor recull la motxilla de terra i comença a caminar cap al castell, deixant Draco maleint l'amplitud de la túnica. De sobte, Potter s'atura i es torna cap a l'Slytherin. Encara somriu quan li diu:

—Segurament seria jo qui t'ensenyaria a volar a tu.

**FI**


End file.
